nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Cold Storage
}} |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Released' | } |- |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Play It' | } |- |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Levels' | } |- |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Type' | } |- |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Genre' | } |- |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Websites' | } |- |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Controls' | Jump }}} |- |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Prequel/Sequel' | } |- |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Credits' | } |- |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Special' | } |- |- |} Cold Storage is a game released by Nitrome on December 4th 2009, and it's the first of nitrome's 2009 Christmas games. The player is a Yeti trying to escape from a Giants deep freeze larder cave by swinging on Poles. Controls Move left Move Right Jump/Jump off pole/'Jump down' Levels 1 Enemies Most enemies can be destroyed in Attack mode, but they can also be destroyed if the player isn't in attack mode, but the player will lose a heart. Purple Flying Worm This is a worm with small White wings. It can be either be flying up and down, or left or right. Falling Icicle Baddies This enemy is a worm attached to a icicle. These icicles will fall when the player goes close underneath them. Worm with Arms This is a worm with arms. It will only be on a pole, and will move with its arms. Undestroyable Enemies Enemies that cannot be destroyed. Goo Firing Heads This creatures heads are purple, and they look like snake heads. They will fire Goo balls out of there mouth. Some Heads will fire Goo faster then others. Poles Poles are used by the giant to store food on. They are also used by the player to swing on and escape the Deep Freeze Larder Cave. Metal Pole These are the first poles the player encounters. And they look like they are made of metal. They are the strongest. Ice Poles These poles have ice on them, and because of the ice, when the poles are positioned diagonally, or ways similar, the player will slowly slide down them. Super Pole These poles will be turning, and when the player jumps off them, they will go into attack mode. Rusty Pole These poles are bronze colored, and if the player stays on them for to long, they will start to break. Tipping Pole These poles have a metal bolt in the middle, and when the player goes closer to the end of the pole, it will tip faster. But if the player lands on the pole closer to the middle, it will not tip that much, and not that fast. Hazards Deadly objects that will hurt the Yeti. Spikey Crystals These will hurt the player if they touch it. After the player touches it, the crystal will break, and won't be there anymore. Interactive Objects Things the player can interact with. Yellow Ring If the player goes through this from the bottom, they will get a big boost up, but if they go through it from the top, they will go right through it. Points Fury Guys These guys are small, and when freed from the ice, the player will get 25 points. Big Fury Guys These guys are bigger than the Regular Fury Guys, and when freed from the ice, the player will get 50 points. Obstacles These things will stop the Player. Ice Blocks These blocks can be destroyed if the player is in attack mode, but if they aren't, they will bounce on them. Stone This cannot be destroyed, but the player can bounce on it. Trivia * The Stone is the same colored stone from Icebreaker. Category:Winter Games Category:Cold Storage Category:Main Games